Life
by Magma823
Summary: Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they have the courage to go through with it. BBxRae


**Authors Note:**

Well here's another one-shot by me! :D

It's, of course, a BBxRae story.

Hope you enjoy and tell me what you thought of it through a review.

**Summary:** Though their lives had ups and downs, it all came down to this moment…that is, if they had the courage to go through with it. BBRae

**Disclaimer:** No. I do NOT own the Teen Titans.

**Authors Note. AGAIN! PLEASE READ:**

Kay. So the sections in _italics_ are flashbacks. Just in case you didn't know. Now you may continue. :]

* * *

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

_Her mouth felt dry as she stood in the hallway, too worried to walk through the doors that led to the Common Room._

_"Go on friend Raven!" Starfire smiled and eagerly pushed her gently, closer to the door…closer to _him.

_She took a deep breath but didn't take any steps forward. She stood there for a couple of seconds, trying to get her emotions under control. Then she heard a familiar deep voice, sounding muffled as the door _was_ closed. _

_"Rae!" Cyborg called from the Common Room. She could hear faint talking, but couldn't make out the words. It must have been Robin talking to Beast Boy. "Rae! We know you're standing there! Beast Boy said, quote: 'She's here! Oh God Cy, I could smell her! Her scents so… alluring!" Cyborg said, mocking the teen. _

_"SHUT UP!" she heard the green changeling yell through the doors and a short second later a bang that sounded like metal being hit and chuckles. She suppressed a smile and a blush then looked over at Starfire._

_Her smile did not fade and she said excitingly "Oh friend Raven! This is exactly how I felt about _my_ first 'going out' with boyfriend Robin! Go on! Friend Beast Boy is waiting!"_

_She didn't know why she was so worried over a simple date. _Her first date… and a date with _him_ no less, _said a little voice in her head. _Stupid emotions, _she thought._

_She took a breath and walked through the doors. _

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

She could _not_ believe that she was actually doing this. She glanced at Starfire who was grinning broadly at her. She sighed wondering why this situation felt so familiar. _How _could Star be so calm and at time like this? This was impossible. She didn't think she could go through with it. She stared at herself in the mirror…she had to admit… she felt…_beautiful._

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

_"Hey Rae." Gar leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. _

_She _was_ meditating, that was before the changeling came to join her on the roof of the Tower. "It's Raven." She said as she sat down next to him._

_He simply chuckled and dropped his arm on her shoulders protectively, gazing at her for a few seconds then turning to look up at the stars. They did this often. Simply sitting together in comfortable silence, just spending little moments together. She stared up at the night sky, trying to figure out what was so intriguing to the green man that he would say nothing. She still found it a little odd when he wouldn't say much but one time he explained that he was just so happy she was finally his. _All_ his._

_A furious blush broke across her cheeks at the thought. It's been a few years since they started dating and even longer since when they first met. _

_"What's up Rae? You're blushing."_

_She sighed. Nothing went past him. _Stupid super senses of his, _she thought._

_"Nothing. I was just thinking." She answered._

_A small grin began forming on his face and he winked at her. "Ahh… _I_ know what you're thinking of." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Love you Rae."_

_"Ven." She added. He laughed softly and kissed her again and he just barely heard her whisper back "I love you too." He knew she wasn't the type to go flaunt her feelings everywhere and that was perfectly fine._

_He pulled back before his instincts could take over and pulled her closer to him._

_"You're beautiful Rae."_

_"What are you? Blind?" she said stiffly. She never took compliments easily. They threw her emotions out of whack. _

_"Well Raven. I have a vision that's _way_ beyond the normal 20/20 and being a straight male, I'd know a beautiful female when I see one." She was silent. "And Rae. _You_ are beyond beautiful."_

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"Friend Raven you look most wondrous!" Starfire squealed.

"I don't know Star." She said hesitantly. "I don't know if I can go through with this."

Starfire pulled her 'sister' into a tight hug, releasing only after Raven gasped out some inaudible words like "choking, dying, and Gar".

"Oh Raven!" she said excitedly. "I felt the same way when I went through this with husband Robin! And last time it was _you_ who talked to_ me_!"

After a short 'the girl talk' session (as Starfire would call it) Raven turned and walked away from the mirror. Stumbling slightly, mentally cursing at the heels she was forced to wear. She just really hope she wouldn't trip and fall when the moment came.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

"_This is just another normal date!" Raven complained. "I don't see why Star forced me into and dress _and_ heels!"_

_Beast Boy held her hand tightly as they walked down a little path in a Jump City park. _

"_Your right Rae." He said, ignoring her mutter something along the lines of 'just one extra syllable. Ven. Rae-Ven.'. "There really was no need for the outfit, though you look amazing, because you look gorgeous either way. Hell. You could go NAKED and I'd still think you're stunning."_

_She didn't get a change to tell him off for his comment, even though she wouldn't admit she liked it _very_ much, because either she placed her foot down the wrong way or something, but she ended up falling to her knees. _

_"I just KNEW these types of shoes would be the death of me!" she said angrily and she ripped off the black shoes. _

_"I thought that _you_ thought that your _father_ would be the death of you." She rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head as he bent down to help her back up. _

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

She walked out of her room that felt like sanctuary and down into the hallway.

"Star should I be this worried?" she asked, _extremely _worried that something would go amiss.

"Yes friend." She said, giggling softly. "It is normal to feel these kinds of emotions." They continued walking down, their elegant gowns clinging to their bodies attractively. Then she saw two people that calmed her nerves ever so slightly.

Both Cyborg and Robin were dressed in tuxes and they smiled as she came walking down towards them.

"Aw. My little sister's all grown up!" Cyborg said. Raven rolled her eyes but Cyborg just pulled her into a hug. "You look fantastic Rae."

"Rae you look beautiful." Robin agreed, taking Starfires arm. "I know one man who's dying to see you."

She took a deep breath and looked at the door. She could hear muffled voices from the other side and she remembered why everything seemed so familiar.

"Ready Raven?" Robin asked.

She nodded her head stiffly but said nothing.

"Loosen up Rae." Cyborg suggested. "Don't worry. I'll make sure NOTHING goes wrong."

"Remember friend, come when the music plays." Starfire said. Raven nodded, looking at her. The Tamaranean already had watery eyes and she pulled Raven into a quick hug, letting go just as quick.

She watched the doors open and her friends walk out. She waited a few moments and then heard the music play. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the open doors.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

_The doors flew open and the banks alarm blared. Adonis was standing, his hands full of cash, at the door laughing loudly and cockily. _

_"You shouldn't be laughing Adonis." _

_The machine clad human turned and saw all five Titans waiting for him. _

_"Oh well…come and stop me Robin."_

_"TITANS, GO!"_

_The battle started quickly, and the Titans also noticed pretty soon that Adonis had grown stronger. Or he had just changed his suit. But soon Starfire was somewhere underneath a pile of rubble as her boyfriend tried to frantically dig her out, occasionally throwing explosives at the villain. Cyborgs sonic cannon was, surprisingly, now dented in several places and therefore using it may cause severe damage to other people and not only the target. Beast Boy was breathing heavily after changing into so many different animals so quickly. Just as he crawled out of the wall that he was thrown into he saw that Raven was still fighting._

_She was throwing as many things as she could pick up off the street at the new and improved Adonis. The fire hydrants, cars, pieces of rubble and even streetlamps seemed to be useless. She summoned her dark energy and grabbed Adonis with raven like claws, attempting to remove or at least break the suit that gave him all the strength to cause this mess. But Adonis moved quickly and grabbed Raven, leveling her face with his._

_"Robin!" Beast Boy heard Cyborg call. "ROBIN! Something's going to go wrong! I just have a feeling! My sonic cannons busted and I can't see BB. We HAVE to do something!"_

_The rest of the rushed conversation between the two was tuned out by Beast Boy as he listened with highly sensitive ears to hear what Adonis was whispering to Raven._

_"Like I said before…I _like _'em feisty." Adonis said in a tone Beast Boy did NOT approve. He saw Adonis smirk at Raven and let out a fake growl. At this Beast Boys hands clenched into fists and he let out a _real_ low guttural snarl. _

_"Why don't you ditch the Titans and come live with me?" Adonis continued shamelessly. "Leave those weaklings and join the villains."_

_Raven glared at him and said icily, "I'll NEVER betray my friends."_

"_But believe me. I'll make it worth it." Adonis said in a husky voice and he pulled Raven closer to him. "There's a lot of talk about you Titan girls with the villains." He said and winked at her. Raven made a face that looked like she wasn't enjoying Adonis's breath. "Oh yea. We talk A LOT about you girls. How sexy you look in these skin tight clothing." He proceeded to move his finger from her neck down, a nasty smile present on his face._

"_DON'T. TOUCH. ME." Raven said, though her powers failed to help her at the moment because of her emotions going haywire with anger. _

"_Or what?" he taunted and pulled her closer so that his face was mere inches away from hers. Ravens hair was floating menacingly around her head, her eyes growing dark with energy._

"_Or you're arm will be RIPPED off."_

_Adonis merely smirked. "By who? Because you don't seem to be in ANY position to be making threats."_

_Raven let out a small evil smile. "By him."_

_Raven was ripped away from Adonis as a big green animal pulled her away, taking some of Adonis's suit with it. The Beast was carrying Raven with gentle arms and after it gave her a tender lick on the forehead (which Raven was _sure_ to give Beast Boy a talking to for that) he laid her gently down on the floor._

_Turning back to face Adonis, this time Beast Boy in complete control, he gave a loud primal roar and ensued ripping the rest of Adonis's suit to shreds._

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

She walked slowly down the aisle. Painfully and excruciatingly slowly. But then she saw the smiling green face that waiting for her at the end of the long walk. She could feel the worry that was radiating from him too, vanish. As she continued to walk towards him, having eyes for only each other, she remembered how _this_ came to be.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

_They were walking down the shores, staring at their wonderful Tower just a small flying distance away from them. The moment was perfect, Gar and Raven walking hand and hand down the beautiful rocky shore, alone for the moment._

_They were talking quietly about different things, sharing a few innocent kisses here and there when they heard soft footsteps behind them. Quickly turning around they saw an elderly married couple. They, like them, were holding hands and walking down the shore. _

_As they passed them, Raven and Beast Boy heard the man say "Remember when we were like that?" The lady nodded and they shared a kiss and continued on with their walk. _

_Raven smiled and heard a chuckling Gar behind her. She watched the couple wander off for a moment and then turned back around only to see Gar on one knee, holding a beautiful ring._

"_I can't wait till we're like that!"He exclaimed. Raven was speechless. Gar smiled and continued with a proper proposal. _

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

It was finally over. Garfield and Raven were finally married. The words "I do" and the kiss sealed their fate.

"Raven Logan." Gar said…again. "Raven _Logan._"

"Yes Gar." Raven said, rolling her eyes. "Glad to know you know your last name."

"_Our_ last name Rae." He grinned and leaned over to give her another chaste kiss, calling her by the nickname she secretly loved but never agreed upon.

And for once she didn't correct him. After all, she did have the rest of their lives to do that.

**BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae BbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRaeBbRae**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Well there's another one-shot completed by me.

:D  
I really hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think of it through a review.

And if you enjoyed this little story I hope you read, enjoy and review my other two BBxRae one-shots.

**Change: **Raven asks Beast Boy "If there was any one thing that you would change about me…what would it be?" and the answer may not be what she was expecting. Would his answer be as satisfactory as Robins answer to Starfire was? BBRae some RobStar

**Walls: **Some people say that Raven keeps a wall up around her to keep people out. But maybe the walls not there to keep people out… but to see who cares enough to break them down. BbRae

**Scent:** Beast Boy notices his wife Ravens scent smells as though it was mingled with another. The last and first time she smelled like that was when they finally became one. So what does this new scent mean? BBRae

**Shock:** Raven asked Beast Boy a simple question that for some reason he wouldn't answer. What happens when she gets that answer…in the shower? The Titans don't know what's more shocking…Beast Boys plan…or that Raven agreed. BBRae

Hopefully I'll be back with more one-shots and stories.

~Magma


End file.
